


COOL.

by toomuchkeaton



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, alya is into the assholes apparently??, and jax... is jax, jax is all lmao lets forget that u drank because u just said u loved me !!(@(330220, kit is djing!!, okay so miles drinks spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchkeaton/pseuds/toomuchkeaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm a spark & you're a boom<br/>what am i supposed to do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	COOL.

jax walked into the house, arm draped around one of his best friends alya's waist. the scent of weed instantly filled his lungs and he swears he can taste the cheap beer, vomit, and body odor in his mouth.

this was neither one of them's scene― jax would much rather be at home right now in the comfort of his own bed playing "call of duty" (poorly) and yelling at the assholes who pointed out his lack of skills through a pizza rolls filled mouth.

and people wonder why he doesn't have a boyfriend. 

alya on the other hand is an introvert in all retrospects unless she's with jax or miles, the pair are always getting her to do crazy things, or things that were in her mind considered 'crazy', like singing 2009 bieber in a karaoke bar full of strangers. 

yet they were both here for the same reason, boys. everyone and their mother knew that jax and miles had feelings for each other, it wasn't like they tried to hide it. not so subtle touches, indirect "i love you's" ("miles did you remember to take your medicine?" "jax do you want my jacket? it's kind of cold.") told it all. 

alya was probably one of the nicest people jax has ever met but the guys she went for were the total opposite. for instance, matteo, the dick who's throwing the party. jax admits that he's a little pissed that he chose kit to dj his party instead of him but he was also one of those pretentious, rich assholes who felt entitled to everything just because his parent's were loaded and he was moderately good looking. 

he'd been in the house for half an hour when he spotted him from the corner of his eye. the smile that was already on his face grew wider. jax's eyes had landed on him as well, they stared at each other for a while, reading each other's facial expressions. 

of course it wasn't hard for miles to interpret that something was wrong when jax stared at him with hard eyes and turned away from him, crossing his arms. 

he handed his beer over to one of his friends, pushing his way through the few people in front of him and made his way over to jax. alcohol and only two hours of sleep weren't a good combination. 

he quickly climbed onto jax pulling him into an embrace but jax still had a sour look on his face. miles broke the hug, planting a sloppy kiss only about an inch away from jax's lips, the shit-eating grin taking over his face quickly turning into a frown as jax tells him "they need to talk."

while jax is dragging him to one of matteo's six bedrooms all he can think about is how stupid miles is. he practically pushes him down into the office chair which probably belongs to the shitty artist's father. 

"i don't understand you," he starts. "i can't keep, fuck, you can't keep doing this." 

miles is taken aback by the tone of jax's voice at first, jax has never yelled at him like this but he quickly bounced back rolling his eyes at the boy. 

"i honestly don't know what you're on about so either get to the point or stop talking." 

"you know what i'm talking about." 

"apparently i don't." 

"― you told me you would stop drinking at parties and yet here we are." jax hissed, flailing his arms in the air. miles rolled his eyes again because in his eyes this is nothing to get angry about. 

"last time i checked two drinks is not going to kill me, jackson." he says adding emphasis to the other's first name. 

"i'm pretty sure two drinks interferes with your fucking medication and alcohol can make things worse. it fucks up your blood flow, i looked it up." jax said standing back and biting his nails, something he only did when he was really serious about something.

miles feels like an asshole because he knows jax and he knows jax's heart and that's the thing, he's never had someone like that in his life. he's never had someone who looked out for him or cared about him enough to tell him to slow down or to stop things or watches specials on doctor oz about kidney disease for him. 

he only realizes now that he's been hurting himself for other's, to fit in and have a "normal" high school experience. now he sees that he's not normal and if those kids can't accept it then he doesn't need to waste his limited life on them. he can spend it worrying about jax and spending time with jax and loving jax. he's sure he could love jax his whole life.

"i'm sorry, i love you, i don't want to hurt you."

jax rolls his eyes because of course when he's giving this guy a lecture he's going to say those three words,

"i'm not mad at you," he says, biting his lip. "i love you too, you dick. just listen to me and take care of yourself, okay?"

miles smiles, leaning back in the chair, "okay, can we go to your house now and play minecraft or something?"


End file.
